mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Greedy
Mr. Greedy is the second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Hot Pink *'Shape': Oval, fattened (original books and some of the artworks); Number 8 (onwards) *'Gender': Male *'Hair': None *'Family ': Little Miss Greedy (cousin) *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Weight': Very heavy *'Rivals': The Giant, Little Miss Naughty *'Hometown': Fatland *'Occupation': Gourmet *'Likes': Eating food *'Dislikes': Having a diet *'Job': Eating lots and lots of food *'Features': None *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss, UK), Len Carlson (Mr. Men and Little Miss, US dub) Story The story begins with Mr. Greedy waking up in his bed after dreaming about food as usual and then he goes downstairs and he has the most enormous breakfast. He then goes on a walk afterward and finds his way into a cave where everything is larger than life and he begins to explore, finding larger than normal food. Mr. Greedy is then picked up by a giant who then teaches him a lesson and makes him eat all the giant food, making Mr. Greedy end up fatter and feeling like he would burst at any moment. The giant agrees to let him go as long as he promises to never be greedy again. Mr. Greedy promises and then at the end he is still keeping the promise and now has lost some weight, and it shows him as a more thinner oval at the end. The Mr. Men Show He appeared as a cameo on a lifeboat when Mr. Stubborn's boat sank with loads of other characters in the episode, Boats. He is darker red and has an yellow nose. Trivia *Out of the seven deadly sins, Mr Greedy represents Gluttony. *In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss he had a pig-like voice. *Mr. Men show haters usually make fun of him saying that he's pregnant. *He had a nightmare about him with no food in one episode of the original show. *In one episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss, Miss Magic made him thin. *The giant in the cartoon version of the story is criticized for Nightmare Fuel. *In the episode, Boats, he made a cameo on a lifeboat with Mr. Grumble and Mr. Mean and some other characters. He now looks like he has a nose. *Despite being greedy, he sometimes shares his food. He shared a piece of cake with Miss Shy. He has also once had breakfast with Mr. Skinny. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Greedy appears under the titles Monsieur Glouton (French), Don Glotón (Spanish - Spain), Mr Glotón (Spanish - Mexico), Mr. Barus (Welsh), Unser Herr Nimmersatt (German), 먹보씨 (Korean), Meneer Smikkel/Meneertje Vreetzak (Dutch), 貪吃先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Λαίμαργος (Greek), Fætter Grådig (Danish), Gubben Glufs Glufs (Sweden), くいしんぼうくん (Japanese), Senhor Comilão (Portuguese). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *The Giant Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Rush *Mr. Tall *Mr. Worry *Mr. Skinny *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Clever *Mr. Perfect *Mr. Cheeky *Mr. Marvelous (mentioned only) *Little Miss Naughty (TV only) *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Magic (TV only) *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Busy *Little Miss Greedy *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Busy-Body *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Hug *Little Miss Sparkle *Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End (TV) *Little Miss Magic to the Rescue (TV) *No Food is No Fun For Mr. Greedy (TV) *Mr. Greedy Goes to a Dinner Party (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day! (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV) *What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Little Miss Busy takes a Break (mentioned, but not seen) *Hello, Pizza Express? (Mr. Busy) (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Rows to the Moon (mentioned) *Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! (TV) *That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind... (TV) *Mr. Brave vs. Koko the Gorilla (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) Gallery Mr. Greedy.jpg Mr Greedy.png Mr.Greedy.jpg Greedy_grumble_stingy.png|Mr. Greedy's cameo in the Mr. Men Show. 20170514_211655.png mr_greedy_1A.png mr-greedy-2a.PNG MR_GREEDY_3A.PNG Mr-Greedy-4A.PNG|Eat some cake mr-greedy_5a.PNG|Time for dinner! Mr_Greedy-6a.PNG|Yummy! Mr_Greedy_7a.PNG|Tasty! mr-greedy_8A.PNG|He's stuffed File:Mr_Greedy_9A.jpg|Eat some ice cream mr-greedy-10a.jpg MR-GREEDY_11A.PNG Mr_Greedy-12a.PNG|Mr. Greedy sticker 57C92E88-2FCD-4A98-A7E2-0819BFA199E4.jpeg|Mr Greedy Mug External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Oval characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Nudes Category:1971 introduces Category:No Visible Nose Category:Fat characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives